Danganronpa: The A-Team
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Based on the 1983-87 TV series. Makoto Naegi used means to restore Class 77 back to normal and gave them hope, but was arrested by the Future Foundation for treason. Class 77 was captured, but Soda, Midai and the Impostor managed to escape with Yuto's aid. now the four fugitives embark on an adventure to help those in need whilst avoiding the Foundation from being arrested.
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: The A-Team**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The A-Team**_ is owned by Stephen Canell and Frank Lupo

Hello, and welcome to another new Danganronpa fanfic. An idea popped into my head after doing some research on some classic TV series of the 1980's after re-watching the Incredible Hulk (1978-1982), and after watching some of the 80's shows' intro, a certain show caught my eye, which I immediately conducted a research on Wikipedia, and after reading the info, as well as downloading it, I was immediately floored with inspiration that led me to create this fic.

This fanfic is based on the classic TV series, **The A-Team** , which starred an ensemble cast featuring Dirc Benedict, Mr. T and the late George Peppard, and aired between 1982 to 1986. While I was able to download and watch seasons 1 up to 3 via internet, it was enough to give me ideas to try out this experimental fic, and here it is.

I faced a bit of a challenge on who would portray the four main characters as I intend to based them on the aforementioned A-Team members, and after scanning the character list from Danganronpa up to Danganronpa V3, I found who would fit the role, which are:

\- The Impostor

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Nekomaru Midai

While some might fit the role, I still am not sure if it would meet your expectations, but I do hope they would be well-received given that this is my first try in doing this experimental fic, being this is the first chapter, so I'll wait and see if the first chapter will garner any reviews before deciding to update the second chapter.

Moreover, this fic will be semi-AU and slight canon, as this takes place between the conclusion of **Danganronpa 2** and before episode 1 of **Danganronpa 3: End of Hope's Peak Academy ~ Future Arc** , as it will feature the Future Foundation.

I hope this chapter would be well-received and the updating of this fic would depend on the reviews I get, and I it does, I'll try to make this fic enjoyable as possible.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **1: Prologue**_

Japan.

The scene shows that Tokyo is in the midst of a battle between two groups, which was quite intense, as the area that the battle being shown turns out to be Towa City, and it was quite a violent battle where the two groups wage war in an effort to gain control of the area they are in.

The side shows the group, identified as the Remnants of Despair, where they are still brainwashed and unknowingly ready to continue to do the bidding of the recently-deceased Junko Enoshima. Due to being brainwashed, they do not know what they are doing and they are ready to take the fight, and having their free will subdued due to Enoshima's actions.

On the other side are members of the Future Foundation, where they gathered and are ready to face the Remnants of Despair. The Foundation soldiers are now keeping the despaired masses preoccupied while the Foundation members are ready to do battle, where some of them are seen and identified, in which they are shown to proceed to do battle. They are:

\- Juzo Sakakura

\- Great Gozu

\- Sonosuke Izayoi

\- Seiko Kimura

The battle commences and it is shown that the battle was quite violent and the brainwashed Remnants are not backing down and are continuing their orders despite being on the losing end, and while Gozu showed some sympathy, Izayoi and Sakakura do not and proceeded to beat up the Remnants with no hesitation, and the scene slowly fades as the battle comes to a close.

-x-

Several weeks later, the scene shifts at Jabberwock Island where three members of the Future Foundation are conducting an experiment in an attempt to undo the effects that Enoshima did to the Remants of Despair members, in which further investigations revealed that the Remnants are actually from Hope's Peak Academy, belonging to Class 77.

The Foundation members are overseeing the process, and they are identified as:

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Byakuya Togami

The trio are also from Hope's Peak Academy, belonging to Class 78, and they are among the six survivors who managed to defeat Enoshima. It was Naegi's suggestion that they try to conduct an experiment to restore Class 77's free will so that they can help in restoring the world and bring hope back in a peaceful and non-violent way.

Kirigiri and Togami agreed, and voiced their support, seeing that Naegi's actions are some of the big steps in combatting despair and bring hope back to the unconscious Class 77 members.

"I see...so that is what Naegi has in mind."

"Yes, Togami-kun."

"He intend to give them hope just like what he did to us during the final class trial."

"Indeed."

"Very well, Kirigiri. I will support Naegi with everything I got."

"That's good to hear, Togami-kun."

"Well then...shall we begin?"

"Of course."

The experiment went on for a few days, and while an unexpected situation occured (Enoshima managed to COPY her thought pattern on an AI), some of the survivors managed to defeat her and woke up from the program, unscathed, and regained their free will and free from the brainwashing.

The ones who woke up are identified as:

\- Hajime Hinata

\- Sonia Nevermind

\- Akane Owari

\- Gundam Tanaka

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

There the three Future Foundation members explained to the six awakened survivors what went on the the recent years, how and why they became Renmants of Despair; the fall of Hope's Peak Academy; why the world fell into despair; and Enoshima setting up the killing game inside Hope's Peak, and Hinata clenched his fists in shame, as he realized that he indirectly and unintentionally played a hand, due to submitting himself to the Kamukura Project set up by the Steering Committee.

Naegi, however, assured to Hinata that he is only a victim of circumstances and not responsible for what happened, stating to the former reserve course student that he has found hope and all he need to do now is find a way to revive the remaining ones and give them hope.

"Do not feel bad, Hinata-san..."

"But...it is...I submitted to the Kamukura Project...I ended up letting Enoshima do her thing..."

"Your memories were altered due to the experiment...but in the end you regain your memories."

"..."

"And what matters now is that you use the talents you have to give hope to those who are in need."

"Could I...?"

"Yes you can...by starting to help your friends who have yet to wake up..."

"..."

The scene shifts to the remaining capsules where the others are still comatose, and each of them are identified as:

\- Nekomaru Midai

\- Nagito Komaeda

\- Hiyoko Saionji

\- Mikan Tsumiki

\- Ibuki Mioda

\- Gundam Tanaka

\- The Impostor

\- Teruteru Hanamura

\- Peko Pekoyama

After some time, the three Future Foundation members leave Jabberwock Island as they let Hinata and the others deal on how to awaken the rest and give them hope once they realized that they unknowingly caused the chaos, yet Naegi is confident that the former Class 77 members will recover and make plans to bring peace back to the world.

Kirigiri and Togami smiled, seeing that Naegi does live up to his new talent...the Super High School-Level Hope.

"Makoto Naegi...he really is something."

"He is, Togami-kun."

"I never thought I would meet someone who rivaled my resolve..."

"Naegi-kun may be an ordinary boy with LUCK, but in the end he is someone who can give hope to those who need it."

"I guess I can never match a guy like him."

"Don't be clouded by Envy, Togami-kun."

"I am not, Kirigiri."

"..."

In the days that passed, Hinata is revealed to retain certain portions of the memory and talents of Izuru Kamukura, thus he still possess the talents of everything else, yet his personality as Hinata is still dominant, and there Hinata uses the talents to revive the rest, in which the Impostor, Midai and Komaeda are the first ones to wake up from the coma.

There the trio are greeted by Soda, in which he is glad to see that they are okay.

"Everyone! You're awake!"

"Huh? Sonia...?"

"What happened? Where are we...?"

"What a lucky day..."

"And you are back to normal! What a relief!"

"Eh? What are you...?"

"What just...?"

"I think I'm lucky..."

There Hinata proceeded to tell them what went on, where the trio were shocked to learn what happened a few years ago, such as Chiaki Nanami being murdered by Enoshima, getting brainwashed, unknowingly do her bidding, the destruction of Hope's Peak Academy, and how they ended up here at Jabberwock Island, and woke up from their coma.

There they saw their remaining classmates still in comatose and Hinata promised them that he will do all he could to bring them back and restore their free wills. He also told Midai, Komaeda and the Impostor not to blame themselves as it was Enoshima who is responsible for what happened, which the awakened trio could only stare at the floor in silence.

"Do not feel bad."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Enoshima is to be blamed. But she is dead, so there is no point brooding over it."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hinata persisted and urged them not to feel guilty about their actions as he pointed out that Enoshima brainwashed them to do those horrible acts and instead they should move on and try to atone and find a way to bring hope back to the world.

Midai, Impostor and Komaeda slowly nodded as Soda urged them that it is not too late and that Hinata is right about what he said, and they should help him in waking the rest of their classmates from their comatose states.

"Come on, guys! Don't feel bad about it!"

"But..."

"We..."

"..."

"Eno-she-bitch dead, so there is no point brooding over it...like Hinata said, let's focus on waking the others up and come up with a way to bring peace back to Earth!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

-x-

After several days, the rest of Class 77 slowly woke up from their coma, and their free will and sanity restored, thus freeing them from Enoshima's control, and the classmates (save for Hinata) are reunited and had a tearful reunion.

Hinata smiled as he is glad that he managed to free them from Enoshima's control and hoped that they can work together in restoring hope to the world and wished that Naegi was here to witness this and prove to the Future Foundation that Class 77 is innocent of any wrongdoing.

A few days later, Soda is working on a mechanical creation with Komaeda, Impostor and Midai watching on, curious on what he is cooking up, and while at it, the radio was activated where they can hear Hinata talking to someone, which turn out to be the lead squadron of the Future Foundation, who were ordered by Kyosuke Munakata to have the Remnants of Despair captured.

"We are from the Future Foundation."

"What can we do for you?"

"We are under orders to bring you and the rest in."

"On what grounds? Is it because we are branded as the Remnants of Despair?"

"..."

"Makoto Naegi of the 13th Division cured us. We are no longer under the influence of despair."

"Regardless, the vice-chairman of the Future Foundation ordered us to bring you in."

"..."

Midai and Impostor stared wide-eyed in disbelief, after hearing what the soldier just said, while Komaeda watches on, and Soda was listening intently when the lead soldier made it clear that this was Munakata's order, regardless of whether Class 77 is cured or not.

Impostor then wondered what happened to Naegi, as Hinata said that Naegi assigned him to undo the effects that Enoshima did to the rest of Class 77, but the lead soldier said that he is just following orders and whatever Naegi said and did is irrelevant.

There Hinata can be heard giving the soldier a compromise: he will meet with Munakata and talked to him if the soldiers allow the rest of class 77 to stay here and behave. The soldier saud that he will ask Munakata aboutnit, and after a minute, the soldier said that Munakata accepts and Hinata volunteered to turn himself in to go to the Future Foundation HQ to explain himself.

Soda, Midai, Impostor and Komaeda became somewhat concerned, as this was not what Naegi told them, and they wondered if anything happened to Naegi as the soldiers began to surround the island. After some several minutes, Soda used the CCTV to monitor the scenes within the island, where they discovered the soldiers began using tranquilizer darts to subdue the conscious members of Class 77, with Kuzuryuu and Sonia being the only ones left.

There Soda and the others can hear that the soldiers tells Sonia that they are being arrested for the crime of spreading chaos and despair. Sonia reasoned that they were brainwashed by Enoshima and are not in control of their actions, and that Naegi gave them the chance to atone of their indirect actions and intend to undo what Enoshima did to the world.

However the lead soldier said that this is Munakata's orders regardless of the circumstances of what Enoshima did to Class 77. He also stated that Naegi is placed under arrest and is being court-martialed for harboring Class 77 and will be given the punishment within 48 hours, much to Sonia and Kuzuryu's shock and disbelief.

"What was that?"

"What the hell is this?"

"Why would they do that to Naegi-san?"

"And you call yourselves the harbringer of hope? This is bullshit!"

"Take me to your leader! I wish to have words with him!"

"Me too! I want to hear his explanation about this!"

"We are no longer a threat!"

"That's right!"

Soda and the others were incensed at hearing this but then they saw the other Future Foundation soldiers fired tranquilizer darts and subdued Sonia and Kuzuryuu before being taken away, and the other soldiers began to search for any more of the targets.

As Midai suggested that they fight off the soldiers, Impostor urged him to calm down, not wanting Naegi's sacrifice to be in vain and opted to remain hidden for now, but then someone appeared out of nowhere, which turn out to be **Yuto Kamishiro** , the SHSL Secret Agent. The others were surprised as they believed that Yuto was killed by Yasuke Matsuda, but Yuto managed to trick Matsuda into thinking that he killed him and survived, and was brought in by Future Foundation.

There he told them that Naegi send him here to bail out any of the Class 77 members should Future Foundation decide to capture and execute them despite Naegi testifying. Soda then shrieked a bit as he saw via the monitors that the Future Foundation soldiers are closing in on their hideout, and Komaeda volunteered to stay behind and urged the rest to go.

Soda and Midai were unwilling at first, but Yuto urged them to do as told as Naegi wanted them to spread hope again. Impostor, Soda and Midai reluctantly did so, following Yuto as they went to a secret passage that leads them to a secret submarine area and hid there, while Komaeda stayed behind and confronted the soldiers, and said that he is surrendering in exchange for not harming the rest of Class 77.

The lead soldier radioed Munakata and informed him that Komaeda is surrendering and wished to spare the others, but Munakata ordered him to subdue Komaeda, and the soldiers did so and captured him. The soldiers then conducted a search, where minutes later they told him that three more are missing:

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Nekomaru Midai

\- The Impostor

Munakata was quite displeased and ordered the soldiers to keep looking. As the soldiers did so, the remaining Class 77 members and Yuto fled the scene via the submarine as they concluded that the Future Foundation cannot be reasoned with and are determined to kill them without willing to listen to their explanations, and now Impostor suggested that they use a different approach to spread hope without compromising themselves.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here other than a brief flashback scene that took place in episode 1 of Danganronpa 3 Future arc, the story makes up for it, and now things are taking a turn, as Midai, Soda and the Impostor are the only ones who escaped, and Yuto surprisingly appeared fine, and is leading the trio out of Jabberwock Island to escape capture by the Future Foundation.

This is where the story begins…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The remaining former Remnants of Despair decided top start anew and become promoters of hope as they decide to help people that came in their way...

The Future Foundation commences the capture of the escaped Remnants...

See you in 2019…

Reviews are welcomed, but NEEDED...


	2. On The Run

**Danganronpa: The A-Team**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The A-Team**_ is owned by Stephen Canell and Frank Lupo

* * *

Hello and many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, as the main characters of this fic are figuring out what to do now that the Future Foundation cannot be trusted, and are now weighing their options on what to do from this point on…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _C_** ** _h._** ** _2:_** ** _Jikkō-chū_**

At Future Foundation HQ, Kyosuke Munakata watches on as the former Remnants of Despair members are being taken towards the holding cell, as he intend to have them taken out on the account of being responsible for causing the world to fall into chaos and despair, whilst Hinata woke up from the sedation and confronted Munakata, asking what is he thinking and why the treatment, which Munakata did not respond until being told that what he is doing is akin to what Enoshima is doing as well.

Munakata raised an eyebrow at being told off, and there Hinata tells Munakata that because of Naegi's efforts, Enoshima's hold on the former Class 77 members has been undone and they no longer have any despairing aura within them, and that they plan to undo the damage that Enoshima has done.

However, Munakata does not take Hinata's words at face value and still believes him to be a Remnant and asked him what could he possibly do after all that has happened in the recent years, and Hinata said that while it may take some time, he believed that they can help restore the world as it was before Enoshima came.

"What a boring man you are."

"What was that?"

"So you treat us like wild dogs just because the Class of 77 was victimized by Enoshima? Didn't Makoto Naegi told you that Enoshima's control over us has been erased?"

"That alone does not change the fact that you caused despair, boy. So don't act as if..."

"The fact that the brainwashing that Enoshima instill upon us has been removed. We are back to normal, and now we are willing to repair the damage that we involuntarily did, and if you let us, we could restore peace in the world...no matter jow long it would take."

"So you're sayong that you can fix the mess you made?"

"Yes."

"..."

Chisa, Yukizome, who was the teacher of Class 77, watches on as she wondered if Hinata really has what it takes to help restore the world, and is considering in talking to Hinata if he really is back to normal, but then Juzo Sakakura, Munakata's right-hand man and friend, entered the fray and did a strong boxing punch on Hinata's jaw, knocking him out.

Yukizome was shocked and asked Sakakura why he did that, and he said that he does not trust Hinata, as well as believing that he is still despair and tried to verbally hypnotize Munakata into believing him, and this caused the two to argue, as she recalled what Sakakura did to Hinata a few years ago when Hinata was still a reserve course student.

"Sakakura-kun!"

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Can't you see? That kid is trying to hypnotize Munakata into taking his words. The brat might have brainwash Munakata into a despair."

"That's not possible! You still haven't changed! You're just like before!"

"What?"

"What you did just now is just like what you did to him years ago whrn Hinata-kun is still a reserve course student!"

"Hey!"

Munakata steps in to quell the conflict, not wanting to cause problems and calmed Yukizome down and told Sakakura to temper his action, stating that he is not threatened and wishes to interrogate Hinata, curious as to how he was able to awaken some of the former Remnants who were comatose during the Neo-World Program that Naegi used.

However, Sakakura was unapologetic in what he did to Hinata, stating that anyone who sided with Enoshima deserved it, but then Kyoko Kirigiri, who is the Future Foundation's 13th Division, came and questioned the former SHSL Boxer, telling him that Hinata is an unfortunate victim, as he was exploited by the now-deceased Steering Committee members in the PROJECT KAMUKURA and manipulated by Enoshima, thus he is not a true Remnant, only branded one by being near her.

Sakakura rebutted by saying that regardless of the circumstances, it does not change the fact that hanging out with Enoshima is enough to brand Hinata a Remnant, and Sakakura insinuated that Kirigiri could be one by vouching for Naegi, who is under house arrest for harboring the Remnants, but she calmly deny it by reminding that while she and the remaining Class 78 members were close to giving in to Enoshima during the FINAL Class Trial, Naegi pulled them through and thus remained despair-free.

"...and that is how we defeat Enoshima, Sakakura-san."

"Look here, you lavender-haired bitch."

"..."

"Once a Remnant of Despair remains a Remnant of Despair. That's how it is."

"..."

"And because that Naegi harbored those brats...he may be one of them..."

"And your proof, Sakakura-san?"

"You...!"

Kirigiri then questioned Munakata, asking him why the harsh treatment when Naegi stated that he only undo the effects that Enoshima did on the former Class 77 members, and suggested that Munakata give them a trial run and see if the former Remnant members could undo the damage they indirectly did, and if successful then it means that they are no longer a threat and can be a big and important asset to the Future Foundation.

For a moment Munakata appeared to be swayed, seeing as Kirigiri seemed to act like what Naegi would do, but Sakakura, who despises Naegi, sees that her actions are similar to Naegi's and his bully-ish temper got the best of him and did a professional boxer straight punch, hitting her square on the jaw and knocked her out, which Yukizome shouted at him for that unprovoked action.

Sakakura then reasoned that he believed that Kirigiri is a despair as she tried to influence Munakata, but Yukizome disagreed, and the two began to argue, its level is like more than a heated confrontation as the former SHSL Housekeeper felt that Sakakura's actions are going too far, which became heated after what he did to Kirigiri is tantamount to physical abuse.

"Sakakura-kun!"

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Can't you see? That Kirigiri is also using the same tactic that Makoto Naegi is doing...she is also trying to hypnotize Munakata into taking her words for it. The bitch might have succeeded in brainwashing Munakata into a despair."

"That's not possible! You still haven't changed! You're just like before!"

"What?"

"What you did just now is just like what you did to him years ago when Hinata-kun is still a reserve course student! Then you did the same to Naegi...and now Kirigiri! Sakakura-kun...you've gone too far!"

"Oh come on, Yukizome!"

The confrontation caused quite a commotion and Munakata stepped in to quell the tension and urged Sakakura to exercise restraint, assuring that he is not easy to be corrupted or swayed, as well as assuring that his goal will not change, but made it clear that there won't be any unnecessary violence unless certain situations and circumstances warrant it.

Sakakura grudgingly obliges, but then a Future Foundation soldier came and told Munakata that they discovered that three more Class 77 members are missing, as they did a head count, and showed the profile of the persons not on the list of captured:

\- The Impostor

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Nekomaru Nidai

Munakata stared in surprise, as he felt that the three escapees may pose a threat, and Sakakura volunteered to go look for them, and as Munakata considered in sending Sakakura off to find the escapees, someone came in, and he appeared to be very displeased at what he discovered at the scene he is in.

It was **Great Gozu** , the leader of the 12th Division. He was at another area when he saw the live feed via the monitor about what Sakakura did to Hinata, who was restrained in handcuffs and calmly talking to Munakata before being assaulted by Sakakura. Gozu did not like what happened, especially after hearing about Naegi's actions, which were pure and benevolent.

But upon seeing what Sakakura did to Naegi and Kirigiri, he has had enough and went there to confront the former SHSL Boxer and demanded an explanation for the rather violent action, pointing to the unconscious Kirigiri, who now appeared to sport a fractured jaw and blood leaking from her lower lip.

However, Sakakura appeared unapologetic and said that this is what he do to those who try to betray the Future Foundation and those suspected of being a Remnant of Despair. Sakakura then claimed that he just averted Kirigiri's ATTEMPT to corrupt and put Munakata in despair, but Gozu saw this the other way and not took the alibi lightly.

"And you resort to violence just like that?"

"Go a problem with that?"

"Yes I do!"

"Too bad. I won't take back what I did."

"Then we settle this!"

"So you want to try me, you face?"

"Yes…for I am Great Gozu!"

"Bring it on, you Japanese lucha-asshole!"

Sakakura and Gozu are about to come to blows when Munakata came in between them and urged them to calm down, while ordering Sakakura to restrain himself from acting physically towards the prisoners unless necessary, which Sakakura just looked away.

Munakata then instructed Yukizome to take Kirigiri to the infirmary to have her injury tended, which she nodded and carried the girl away, while Gozu clenched his fists as he asked Munakata if Naegi received the same treatment from Sakakura, stating that Naegi did not act on something that is similar to what Enoshima did, and Munakata assured that Naegi would get a fair trial.

"Munakata! Are you letting Sakakura get away with this?"

"…"

"So you're fine with letting Makoto Naegi being treated like garbage?"

"He brought that unto himself…"

"He only want to undo the brainwashing! To see if they can be fixed!"

"Fine. I'll assess everything."

"Wait! Where are you…"

"End of discussion."

As Munakata and Sakakura left, Gozu was trembling in anger after what he saw minutes ago, and left as well, intending to tell the chairman, Kaxuo Tengan, about what happened, and hoped that Tengan could at least persuade Munakata to let Naegi off to a degree, as he knows that Naegi only wanted to restore Class 77 back to normal and have them help in restoring the world to its former glory and peace.

-x-

The scene shifts at a road somewhere within Japan, where a van is seen cruising along, and so far the van is alone traveling, and the scene shifts inside where the driver is revealed to be Soda, with the occupants being Nidai, Impostor and Yuto, and they appeared calm, but a bit weary, as they knew that by now the Future Foundation has noticed their absence and would no doubt launch a manhunt operation and have them either captured or executed on sight.

Yuto and Impostor are seen sharing food such as fried chicken and pastries, while Nidai is asleep as he has been awake for over 24 hours, and needed to RECHARGE himself by sleeping. Yuto then consoled Impostor seeing that he is saddened at how Class 77 was treated and started to question if being revived from comatose is a good idea.

Yuto then told Impostor that Naegi and Hinata did not do anything wrong and all they did was remove the brainwashing effect and that the Class 77 members are no longer under the despair effect and thus they are back to normal.

Moreover, Yuto assured that Naegi and Hinata can handle the Future Foundation and is confident that the organization would consider Naegi's actions and left him off with a simple reprimand.

"Don't worry. I am sure that Naegi-kun will get a light reprimand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I doubt it. You saw how Komaeda was treated when apprehended."

"Well…I suppose…"

"At the moment…the Future Foundation can't be trusted. We'll have to do what we can and atone for what we did…in our own way."

"Sounds like you found a resolve."

"I suppose."

Impostor went silent as he wondered where this would take them as he knows that the Future Foundation would, by now, noticed that he, Soda and Nidai are on the run, and he would not be surprised if the Future Foundation have noticed it.

As soda tinkered with the TV attached on the van, they saw an announcement from the Future Foundation, where Munakata proclaimed that the Remnants of Despair will be tried for their crimes, and showed the wanted posters of Nidai, Soda and the Impostor, and Yuto stared in disbelief at what he saw, seeing that Naegi is not present, and thus realized that Naegi has been arrested.

He then wondered what happened to the rest of the Foundation's 14th Division, as he knows that Kirigiri is the division leader, and as he attempts to contact her to find out what happened, but Impostor gently tells Yuto not to risk it, stating that by now the 14th Divison may have been SHUT DOWN BY Munakata himself, with Naegi's non-response as the giveaway.

"Save it, Yuto-san."

"Huh?"

"If there is no word from naegi, then it's safe to assume that the 14th division has been shut down."

"How?"

"There is no word from Kirigiri either. That alone tells us that Naegi has failed."

"…"

"Guess it means that we are on our own."

"…"

The van continued to cruise away as the streets remained empty as Japan is still in the process of repairing itself though the despaired masses are still on the prowl ,causing mayhem wherever they went.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here, save for a brief stand-off between Sakakura and Great Gozu, the tension and drama make up for it, and now the main characters are currently on the run now that the Future Foundation are onto them after noticing their absence…

They decide to atone for their indirect actions and find a way to do so without risk of getting themselves captured, which will be quite a challenge for them.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

At Soda's suggestion, the escaped former Remnants dubbed themselves as the A-Team and embark on a mission to help those in need and give them hope…

See you in March…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
